


Secret admirer

by Flower_Fawn



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Fawn/pseuds/Flower_Fawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max finds notes left for her, but from who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret admirer

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR SPAM, MAX'S POV

It started a few weeks ago. One day I walked into Mr. Jefferson's class looking like I just rolled out of bed...because I did. Looking around not much was different. Kate was looking like she hasn't slept in a few weeks. Victoria and her selfie slaves were looking at eachothers phones, probably picking out another victim to smite with the bitchography.

When I walked past Victoria there was a absence of a snobbish sigh or sucked in her teeth, Just silence. Sitting down I placed my belongings in there everyday assigned place upon my desk. Until a pink note was folded up on my desk, this wasn't a normal occurance. Out of curiosity I picked up the note. It said "Notice me, Max senpai" with hearts around it. At first I thought it was from Warren but him and Brooke are like a unoffical couple, OTP worthy.

Folding the note back, I looked back at Kate and whisper yelled until I got her attention with her snapping a frightened gaze at me. "did you give me this?" I say holding up the pink note waving it, she shook her head and looked back to Mr. Jefferson who was walking up to me. Fuck. He snatched the note and proceeded to the front of the class. " Notice me, Max senpai" he read out aloud stumbling on the word senpai that sounded more like sempai. 

Victoria laughed aloud with a fake smile " wow Max how nerdy of you" She said half lidded looking at me with a shit eating grin. I blushed and sighed, covering my face till the ringing of the bell giving me a sense of salvation. I stood up collecting my stuff and putting it unorganized into my brown tote bag with various pins. I heard footsteps, looking up slowly I saw Kate wearing a soft smile "sorry about what happened today" she said slowly turning her smile into a frown. "Its whatever, Kate kohai" I managed to say in a kawaii girl voice before breaking out into laughter.

As we said our goodbyes we made our way to the exit of the classroom without getting a lecture from Mr. Jeffershit. Kate waved to me and as I waved back I made my way down the hallway seeing the usual crowd. Victoria, Taylor and Courtney laughing and gossiping either about fashion or someone's eyebrows. Taylor and Dana gave me a smile as I walked by before returning to their conversation. I didn't see Warren or Brooke. Probably sucking face in Warren's vintage car.

Continuing down the hall I turned to my locker. I could here the daily chatter in the distance. I sighed turning my lock but my locker eased open??.. someone went into my locker?! In a panic I rummage through my locker, everything was accounted for but... another pink note. Dropping my bag onto the floor with a heavy thump, I tear the note from my locker and let my fingers unfold it. This note said " Roses are red, Violets are blue, I'm cute and so are you." I raise a eyebrow inspecting the pink note. I don't recognize this hand writing.

I fold it back and place it into my pocket. I slam my locker that ravaged the halls with a loud clang. Picking up my phone Chloe already texted me saying she was waiting for me out in the parking lot. Smiling I placed my phone in my pocket, opening the doors to Blackwell. I needed to figure out who was leaving these notes. Racing to the parking lot I see Chloe toking it up in her truck. As I jump in she drops her blunt and curses under her breath picking it up." Jesus fuck, Max wheres the fire?!" She said narrowing her eyes with a pissed expression. " Chloe, look" I say practically throwing the notes at her, she sets her weed need aside and reads the notes until a loud gasp escapes her mouth "Holy fuck someone wants your dick, Max" She says with a big ass grin.

"I don't know who though" I manage to say a little louder than needed, "Lets look for clues" Chloe says handing me back the notes. I sigh and rub my forehead "look I'm going to head back to my dorm, Breakfast is on me, Two whales saturday?" Chloe chuckles softly and nods hugging me. "Go find your girl Max, text me if you find anything ight" She says before letting me go. Opening the car door I give her a nod and a smile. Heading back to the dorms seemed like a journey, like the Hobbit. Soon I reached the dorm hallway. Music was blasting most of it coming from Dana's room and heard the casual chatter that leaked from the rooms. soon I reach my room. No note on my door or my dry eraseboard. 

Sighing I opened my room door and turned on my lights. Taking a step in I heard a crinkle, looking down I saw, yet another pink note. Moving my foot I bent over and picked up uncrinkling the note. Walking towards my bed I dropped my bag onto the floor and sat down. Staring at the note I proceeded to unravel it. When I opened it, it smelled of Lavender. The aroma was quite intoxicating to me. The note was much different from the other.

It was a clue, not some silly quote or witty wording. "time to find me, talk to the cheerleader" 

I was somewhat dumbfounded. Dana was dating Trevor, she isn't gay? for me atleast. Standing up I fold the note and put it into my hoodie pocket before heading out the door. Softly shutting the door I made my way down the hall to where the music was blasting eardrums. I paused infront of the door and knocked as hard as I could feeling my bones hit the door made me cringe.

A few seconds later, I heard the music shut off and footsteps heading towards the door as they grew more audible. Dana swung open the door "Ah Maxie, Just the girl I wanted to see, I have something for you" Dana said leaving the door open, lingering in the door way I watch Dana move to her desk, before pulling out another pink note and walked towards me and held it out "Here, I think this is for you, I found it on my floor when I walked into my room after practice." She said winking with a side smirk "someone's got it so bad for you. I wish I knew what who it was I'd put together cute ass collages for you and your bae" said Dana with a smile reaching across her lips. "Thanks, Dana." I managed to say with a smile before opening the pink love note to find another clue.

" Clue number two for me and you, I pray that you find me"

Pray? It has to be Kate. I smile at Dana before putting the jote in my pocket. I headed down to Kate's room and the door was already open. Poking my head in I saw Kate feedng her bunny that I took care of while she recovered. I knocked on the door frame and walked it. " Oh hey, Max. I have something for you." Kate said turning around and smiling at me before grabbing her bible and opening it. I saw another note and I felt my curiosity rise from my stomach as my heart began to beat faster.

Picking out the pink note and closing her bible Kate made her way to me with a rather fast pace before holding out the note. "I do believe this is for you" she placed the note in my hand. "I wonder who it's from, I went to the bathroom and came back and I found it when I was about to do a bible study sesh." I smiled and looked down at the note and unfolding it naturally. "Go to the room across from yours" I frowned realizing that was dangerous and required some serious balls. "Thanks Kate, see you around" I managed to say before racing down the hall.

Heavy breathing I stopped infront of Victoria's room and put my hand on the door and slowly pushed it open. I noted that it smelled of lavendar. I walked in slowly with caution expecting some grade A bullshit to occur. I looked around until I saw another note attached to a bouquet of roses. Next to the bouquet was a stack of blank pink peices of paper. I kneeled down looking at the note attached to the bouquet it said..

"I am here" Before I could wrap my head around it I heard footsteps lead into the room following a door shutting. I didn't turn around until "You found me" A fimiliar voice rang into my ears. I turned to see someone that I'd never expect. I guess my selfie isn't the only thing I'm fucking tonight.

Chloe will never believe this.


End file.
